Twelve Days of Christmas
by Misaki Takahashi Akihiko
Summary: On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, some Naruto drabbles under the green tree. Yaoi. Shounen-ai.
1. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

_On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me…_

The normally vivacious blonde decked in light blue winter gear continued to stare up at the large full tree, never wavering once from his stare in the last ten minutes. The usually ever present grin missing, replace by a slight open mouthed stare.

Then, looking away from the giant snow covered tree for a moment to spare a glance at the short red head next to him, turned back to the tree with the same look of both wonder mixed with confusion.

Finally, Deidara spoke to his companion, expressing what was dwelling in that troubled mind for so long. With big, confused blue eyes he asked his question.

"Pears come from trees, un?"

… _a partridge in a pear tree._


	2. Two Turtle Doves

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

It is so peaceful, sitting outside in the snow. That's what Naruto thought, sitting on a park bench leaning against the warmth of his boyfriend. It was snowing, has been for a good two weeks now, and the park was the picture of winter wonderland. White covered lawn and trees, the lake frozen over into a solid mirror terrain, and snow flakes whisping down from the sky in their own slow, peaceful dance.

Naruto felt so at peace. Away from the city sounds of Tokyo in the middle of the park, the only noise being the slight chirp if a winter bird or childrens laughter as they ran and played in the snow. He sighed, closed his deep blue eyes and snuggled his cheek more into Sasuke's shoulder with a smile.

Naruto love winter. For everything in the world, winter was the best time of all. The hot chocolate with mini marshmallows he loved to drink, wearing the warm thick orange sweater that is too hot most other times but will always be his favorite nonetheless, Christmas parties with all his friends and the happiness everyone seems to soak up no matter how ruff times are.

Sasuke loved winter too, but for a whole different reason. Winter is the perfect opportunity to be close to Naruto. Even closer than most of the year and in more ways than one. Snuggling up in front of the fire place, holding hands walking down the street to keep the chill from numbering their fingers and sharing their bed with the blond with only a blanket and each other to keep them warm.

And above all, to finally pamper and spoil the blond the way he disserves but rarely is. Sasuke is finally given the chance to shower the blonde with gifts and luxuries that he would otherwise avoid. Not to buy the blondes love of course. There's no need. But Sasuke finds happiness of his own with sharing, but not with just anyone. Sharing with the blond leaning on his left whose breath tickles his cheek and bangs with every exhale.

Yes, he wants to share. Share everything with this man. His body, gladly. His soul, shared along time ago. His love, forever the blondes. The only thing left now

Every year Sasuke surprises Naruto on Christmas morning with a gift better than the last year, and every year the smile never leaves that golden face for the rest of the day.

"It so nice out here, Sasuke.""Yes, it is."

"Lets stay a little longer."

"Sure."

This year is no different.

Sure enough at the end of every Christmas day, laying in bed, in Sasuke's arms before drifting into sleep with that smile still ever present Naruto thinks to himself _"It cant get any better than this." "He cant outdo this next year" "Sasuke…" "I love you"_

Sasuke looked on ahead to the lake, watching the skating couples and decided now was a better time than later to reach in his coat pocket and retrieve a small silver wrapped parcel, holding it out and handing it to the blonde. Reaching out and accepting the gift Naruto was about to say the regular 'thank you' then put the gift away in his coat for protection until Christmas until he was interrupted by Sasuke's "open it now" command and soft look.

Opening the wrapping, tearing it like any proud gift receiver. Naruto looked on at what was still nestled in his hand lacking colorful paper hiding it. A box, no bigger than three inches, with the image of two white doves holding a ribbon between them on the velvet lid. Looking back up Naruto saw Sasuke still watching, waiting for him to reveal the content. Looking back at the box, placing his right hand over the lid and feeling the velvet with his thumb Naruto moved his hand to open the top and move it aside to peer at the content nestled in silken cousin. In the center if the box was a simple white gold diamond ring.

"The turtle doves on the box or a symbol of everlasting love and friendship." Sasuke spoke, placing his left hand on top of Naruto's right and lifting the ring from the box. "The ring, on the other hand, is the symbol of my love for you and the hopes of an everlasting life with you." Holding out the ring Sasuke asked the question he had been thinking of for the last three months. "Will you marry me?"

Sasuke's answer was a shocked wide eye, that changed into a beaming blonde and a loud happy "Yes!" shouted by his ear before they both fell backwards into the snow from the impact of the now hugging blonde.

As the two lovers embraced, a pair of turtle doves in the nearby bush by a certain park bench nestled closer together and cooed.

… _two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. _


	3. Three French Hens

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

"Their going to be here soon!" Naruto shouted, face beaming with a thousand watt smile.

"Yes, I know. Just like how I knew ten minutes ago, and ten minutes before that. But your shouting is really helping to clear that up for me. Really." Sasuke replied, flipping another page in his novel, not moving from his seat on the leather couch.

Glaring at Sasuke Naruto choose not to answer the sarcasm in exchange for taking the Christmas hen out of the oven. Placing the poultry on the counter and sniffing the air the smile came back full force to the blondes face.

"Perfect." Naruto sighed happily.

Yes indeed it was perfect. Everything was perfect. The decorations strung through the house were perfect and festive, everyone is expected to show up and above all the meal was perfect. But of course, third time is the charm after all.

Sasuke may seem calm, cool and collective-or, well, like Sasuke- but really inside there was a freak out party that wouldn't stop. Why? There's a simple answer. His boyfriend, and that god damn hen. Naruto decided that this year he wanted to host the Christmas party all their friends drop everything and gather for, opening his and Sasuke's home up for the holiday. I preparation for this event was the decorations and the food. The décor was easy enough. Douse the house with everything green, red silver or shiny. The problem was the food.

Naruto spent a week picking and fine tuning the food for the feast. The deserts of cake and Christmas pastries were done the day before, made and decorated. Christmas morning the blonde woke up early and went downstairs to play Susie homemaker-and to stick it to Sai who was rooting for Naruto's failure since the announcement was made- while Sasuke tried to sleep and block out the noise of his blonde love dropping pans in the kitchen. Hours of work and noise later showed a feast for a Christmas king set out on the dinning room table. Potato's and yams, string beans, biscuits, cranberry sauce, artichokes and soup. All that was left was the hen. That god damn hen.

Why is Sasuke cursing poultry this day of year you may ask? Simple. That bird had been the source of his terror for the last four hours. And why? Because that hen pulled from the oven, somehow, ended up being the third one made today. And by no means was there extra made just for convenience or to fill the table. The other two birds where somehow destroyed in the course of the day.

The first bird-picked out three days ago and stored since- had somehow… burned. To a crisp.

When Sasuke woke up that morning and decided that this time he might a well go downstairs, never expected to walk in on a smoky room and Naruto blasting the inside of their oven with a fire extinguisher. Sasuke just starred. And finally, when the flame was out and all seemed to freeze Sasuke spoke. Or tried to, at least. Opening his mouth to ask 'what the hell' he was cut off. By the delayed screech of the fire alarm.

Half an hour later found both Sasuke and Naruto inside there freshly aired out home-all doors and windows opened by Naruto to let the smoke out while Sasuke beat the alarm with a broom stick to stop the noise, which neither of them will speak of again-, a cleaned out oven and Naruto claiming its no big deal, he'll go out and pick up another one, it's still early.

Sasuke just glared and Naruto ran.

Some time later (and three stores to find one not closed) found Naruto once again home cooking his hen.

Nearly two hours later found a perfectly cooked hen a perfect golden brown.

Perfect.

Until Naruto tripped, that is. And sent that hen falling to the ground.

Sasuke looked away to the safety of his book.

Naruto starred, left eye twitching.

Without a word, Naruto picked up his coat and left into the snow showing up a half hour later with yet another bird. He began cooking this one but without the usual smile, instead replaced by narrowed eyes, constant mumbles about something evil and an aura that killed all the house plants radiating from him.

Sasuke sank into his book, very afraid.

Which leaves them to now, fifteen minutes or so before eight when people should start showing up and a new bird on the counter.

Straightening up, Naruto smiled. And the door bell rang. The blonde opened the door to the small group of their friends including Ino carrying a large dish, Sakura with presents, Hinata and Kiba with his small dog who scampered into the house as soon as the door opened. Behind them Naruto could see another car pull up the street with more of their friends inside and sure enough more are right behind them carpooling. Sasuke came up behind to help carry some of the gifts that are burying their pink haired friend.

Ino holds up her dish she carried in. "I brought a ham."

"Cool, put it in the oven to warm up." Naruto said, leading the way down the hallway.

They enter the kitchen to so a small white dog named Akumaru laying on the counter with half a bird missing and the other half in his muzzle.

Naruto blink. Blink again. And turned to Sasuke.

"… I blame you."

… _three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. _


	4. Four Calling Birds

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

A brunet sat at the kitchen table, a cup of green tea in front of him. His long hair loose around him. He picked up the cooled drink with slender pale fingers when the ringing from the phone began, taking a slow sip and paused when the live message began to play, listening.

_You have reached Itachi Uchiha. Leave a message, unless your Naruto. Call Sasuke. __**BEEP**__. _

"Hey Itachi, I was wondering if you were free tonight for dinner at eight. Call me back when you can… Bye."

Itachi recognized the voice. Kisame. They went on a date once last week, courtesy of a friend of Itachi's and another friend of Kisame who also happened to be friends with each other fixing them up.

Itachi looked out the window to left next to the front door and saw white. Picking up his cup he walked over to the window and at on the ledge watching the snow, thinking.

Another date. That actually doesn't sound too bad. The man was nice, and luckily not a pushover which too easily and too often coincide with each other. Was he free? Sasuke was out somewhere with friends-or one friend and several acquaintances he'll tolerate- and Itachi was home alone. Christmas is in a few days, all shopping and decorating done-most actually done by a hyper (Itachi blames sugar) blonde fox insisting the Uchiha house needed colors and festivity- and nothing really needed to be done except wait in the living room with a shotgun for a large man in a red coat. Not that Sasuke's done that in _years. _Silly kids and their fear of home invasion. Work let out for the week for Holiday (Itachi suspects threatened lawsuits were behind this) so to sum up, Itachi had nothing to do. The only problem lies in the situation.

Itachi had never been on a second date.

And doesn't know what to do. A first, I assure you.

All of Itachi's date never quite… work out. Which is also why his friend -cough-stupid blonde-cough- thought Itachi needed help in the love department and it was up to him to help. Not that anything was _wrong _with Itachi, per say. He just never liked any date to want to see them again. Some where such pushovers or snobs thinking they where better than everyone. Kisame wasn't like that though. And that's what confused him the most. He actually wanted to see him again.

On that date Itachi felt something. Being less experience with romantic chemistry Itachi first confused that twisting in his stomach as nausea or food poisoning not noticing how it only appeared when Kisame smiled at him, and the feverishness as the restaurant being too hot when their hands or legs brushed at the table. Itachi finally got his answer of 'what the hell was wrong with me' when talking to Konan over telephone and she explained the feelings inside of him weren't deadly but almost just as bad.

Itachi was smitten.

It's a god damn Christmas miracle.

Deciding to embrace this new development and not hide Itachi stood from his seat, walked to the phone and dialed the number he memorized the first day. He listened to the phone ring four times before the answering machine spoke.

_Hey, Kisame's phone. If I'm not answering I'm either away or screening your calls. If you're still listening leave a message. __**BEEP**__. _

What. The fuck.

"Kisame. It's Itachi. I would like to take you up on your offer… Come by at eight… Bye."

Itachi stared at the phone in his hand. _Well, _he thought, _at least that wasn't _too _awkward. _sighing Itachi replaced the phone and decided a shower and maybe some extra sleep would be a good idea about now. If Kisame didn't pick up it must mean he went out for something and he had a few hours to waste before tonight.

What Itachi didn't know was Kisame himself was leaving his own shower, wrapped in a towel, and noticed the blinking light on the machine and pressed play.

"You have two new messages. First new message."

**BEEP**

"Hey Hoshigaki!" Kisame groaned, hearing Hidan's voice over the machine while drying his hair with a towel. "Just got news about that job. The guy wants his shit picked up and delivered today. It'll take a few hour but the money's worth it but it's the only day he can work with us. I'll be over to pick you up at three so get your shit together and be ready."

**BEEP**

Kisame sighed again. Well that sucks, in a good way. Or is good in a suckish way. Same thing. Kisame had been waiting for that job for two weeks but wasn't looking forward to his day being taken up with it now. Kisame was a designer with theater productions and did work with stage props and building sets and had been propositioning the director of an upcoming musical to hire his team. No way could he miss this. It's expected to be the best play of the year by the directors past works.

"Second new message."

"Kisame." Uh oh. Kisame froze at the voice and listened. "It's Itachi. I would like to take you up on your offer… Come by at eight… Bye." Well shit. At this moment Kisame was torn between giddy joy and a goofy mile, or weeping in misery. The horrible odds that the day Kisame finally worked up enough balls to finally call that gorgeous man back for a second date and even said yes!

… and he had to cancel.

He couldn't believe his horrible luck.

Just as Kisame was prepared to suck it up and pray that Itachi would understand and will be fine with rescheduling for tomorrow, Kisame heard the obnoxious constant honk from outside his house.

Double shit. Hidan's here. And Kisame was still in a towel. Knowing Hidan, he'd wait 30 seconds before charging into the house and dragging its occupants out no matter if they were naked or not. Cursing, Kisame ran to his room to through on pants, a shirt, jacket and gloves and ran back to the door grabbing an over coat from the hook and a scarf, remembering his phone and wallet from the table and running into the snow to Hidan's truck.

After getting in the passenger seat and buckling, Kisame dialed Itachi's phone and listened to the ring.

Itachi, freshly showered, shampooed, rested and dressed walked into the living room placed across the kitchen at 7:14 and sat on the couch to wait for Kisame. Looking over he saw the wall phone in the kitchen next to the hallway blinking with a message. Debating if it was worth getting back up Itachi gave up and stood, walking to the phone. It could be from Kisame after all. Itachi picked up the phone and hit the button to play the messages.

_You have reached Itachi Uchiha. Leave a message, unless your Naruto. Call Sasuke. __**BEEP**__. _

"Itachi are you there? I was hoping I could talk to you. Look something came up with work and I cant make it tonight. I was hoping we could do something tomorrow instead. Well, anyway, I'll call later. Bye."

Itachi continued holding the phone to his ear, confused.

That bastard.

It took Itachi a moment to realize what that weird, cold feeling inside of him was. So foreign it is.

Disappointment.

The brunet was actually beginning to let himself look forward to this event. He was actually looking forward to being with another person unrelated to himself. And the dick cancels on him!

'_Well'. _He thought with a frown hanging up the phone, _'at least I wont be completely alone tonight. Sasuke will be home soon.'_

Too lost in thought the resounding noise of the ringing of the phone caused Itachi to jump in surprise. But instead of answering that blasted machine of disappointment he let it ring.

**BEEP**

_You have reached Itachi Uchiha. Leave a message, unless your Naruto. Call Sasuke. __**BEEP**__. _

"Itachi. I'm staying at Naruto's tonight. Ill be back home tomorrow morning. Ill call again later. Night."

**BEEP. **

'_Fuck my life.' _

An hour later found Itachi sitting on a park swing.

In the snow.

Alone.

He had nothing better to do anyway and being out in a powder of snow and a full moon is a good way to clear his head of anything and everything.

Itachi tilted his head up and watched the sky. All the stars seemed to be twinkling tonight.

Itachi isn't going to cry, its stupid to do over a canceled second date with someone who is virtually a stranger, but feels like so much more. But he feel like shit for awhile. He's entitled to that.

The Uchiha was still watching the stars when he felt his cell vibrating in his pocket, always being on silent. Reaching for it, not looking away from the sky he answered thinking it might be Sasuke who promised to call later.

"Hello?"

"_Turn around."_

Itachi turned, his hand with the phone lowering from his ear as he looked on at Kisame standing there behind him holding a plastic bag.

Itachi blinked, and stood up.

"How did you know I was here?"

"A little bird called and told me. My work ended earlier than I thought." Kisame said, leaving out how he left Hidan to the rest of the work… without telling him. He's sure he'll get a surly, swear filled call later. "How about we go back to your place and have that dinner I promised you. If you still want to…" Lifting the bag up for Itachi to see.

Itachi just smiled a small, _small _smile and walked over to Kisame.

They embraced in the snow and kissed under the stars.

Neither saw the little blonde and taller brunet far away behind the trees, nor did they notice the brunet taking out a phone and calling a very familiar number.

At the Uchiha home the phone rang until the answering machine picked up.

_You have reached Itachi Uchiha. Leave a message, unless your Naruto. Call Sasuke. __**BEEP**__. _

"Good luck, Itachi."

… _four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. _


	5. Five Golden Rings

_**On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…**_

**How tacky. In a sweet sort of way. **

**Five rings on a chain, a weird sort of charm bracelet. **

**The letter was as simple as it could be. No poetic technique, no 13 page monologue (count the blessings for that). Just a simple, one page note a few sentences long. **

_**Itachi,**_

_**Each ring on this chain is for every year I've known you, and for every year I've loved you. **_

_**Love, Kisame. **_

**Five simple, unblemished, gold rings on a short chain. **

**How tacky… and Itachi loved it.**

**He put the bracelet on with a smile. **

…_**Five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. **_


End file.
